Email menyesatkan
by lio48
Summary: Email yang buat hubungan Sasunaru jadi rusak! simak ceritanya Oneshoot. Vee disini newbie tolong kasih saran atau apalah biar vee semangat *tebar tebar bunga-nya ino* oke. HAPPY READING MINNA! T,Romance, Sasuke U. Naruto.U


**Disclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre**

**Romance**

**Warning**

**OOC, freak, miss typos, etc.**

**THIS IS YAOI~**

**HAPPY READING MINNA !**

* * *

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE**

_07:01AM_

_BRAKK—_

Sasuke yang tanpa basa basi langsung masuk ke kamar sang bungsu namikaze, naruto. karena sasuke ingin menanyakan dengan langsung apa yang dia baca pada email nya tadi pagi.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini dobe!" tanya sasuke dengan nada tinggi satu oktaf namun sasuke tetap berusaha tenang agar tak terpancing emosi.

"Oh? hai uchiha-chan. ada apa?" jawab naruto mencoba tersenyum

"Bukan itu yang aku tanya," ucap sasuke dingin

"Tentang apa?" tanya naruto polos.

"KAU BODOH ATAU APA DOBE! KENAPA KAU MENGIRIMKU EMAIL SEPERTI ITU HAH?! KAU MAU MATI EH? ATAU KAU MAU MENGUJI KESABARAN SEORANG UCHIHA? KAU TAU? JIKA AKU TAK BISA DI AJAK BERCANDA? DAN YANG TEMA YANG KAU AMBIL UNTUK BAHAN BERCANDAAN ITU SUNGGUH SALAH DOBE?!" bentak sasuke yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

Naruto diam sambil menundukkan mata, menutup matanya yang kini mulai ber air dengan rambut kuning blonde nya. sedangkan sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri nya yang sudah tak bisa mengontrol kemarahannya.

"Aku tau uchiha-chan, sudahlah, aku suda—" ucap naruto yang tiba tiba di potong sasuke

"Jangan pakai embel embel -chan yang menjijikkan itu di margaku. cepat katakan. apa email arti email itu," jawab sasuke dengan nada dingin dan datarnya.

"Kurasa kau mengerti maksudku kan uchiha sasuke" ucap naruto yang kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya, dan beranjak ke dapur. meninggalkan sang kekasih— tidak, maksudku _mantan kekasih _yang kini diam mematung. _'apa itu benar naruto? kenapa?' _batin sasuke dalam hati. karena merasa urusannya belum selesai. sasuke keluar dari kamar sang mantan kekasih, segera menaiki mobilnya dan mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi ke kediaman uchiha.

XXX

"Hai otouto" sapa Itachi yang kebetulan melihat adik kesayangannya ini di pintu masuk.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin

"Ada apa? kau gagal mendapatkan ciumannya eh?" goda Itachi.

"Aku sudah putus" jawab sasuke datar. tetapi dalam hati, dia masih berfikir. apa yang membuat naruto memutuskannya.

"Wah ternyata benar apa ka— EH?" Itachi yang mendengar jawaban uchiha bungsu ini sontak langsung berbalik badan. tapi hasilnya nol. karena otouto nya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hah, semoga cepat balikan. dasar cinta" kata Itachi mendengus, kemudian mengeluarkan handphone nya, untuk menelepon kyuubi— kekasih nya, untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan naruto saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak di jawab sih?!" perempatan mulai mampir di kepalanya. dengan sigap, mencoba menelepon kekasihnya itu karena khawatir ada apa apa *Cie keriput khawatir. keriput, keriput, keriput* *di mutilasi* oke kembali ke ItaKyuu.

Tapi, tiba tiba...

"BAKA KERIPUT! APA MAUMU HEH?! BODOH! DASAR BODOH! AKU SEDANG SIBUK! JIKA KAU HANYA MENELEPON UNTUK MERAYUKU KARENA KEMARIN KAU LUPA MEMBELIKANKU BONEKA APEL, KAU BISA MATI SEKARANG!" semprot Kyuubi tanpa ampun.

"Hh, siapa yang ingin merayumu eh? kau ini sangat manis kyuu~" ucap Itachi dengan nada menggodanya.

"KU TUTUP TELEPON INI," kesal Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan. tunggu dulu" kata Itachi menghentikan

"ADA APA SIH KERIPUT! AKU SUDAH MEMAAFKANMU!" bentak Kyuubi marah.

"Kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nista itu, aku tak segan segan untuk 'memakan' mu malam ini juga," kata Itachi dengan nada super duper dingin.

"E—eto.. hah, baiklah tachi, ada apa? aku sedang mendengarkan curhatan naru-chan. tiba tiba saja dia jadi aneh" kalem Kyuubi.

"Hn. itulah yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu Kyuu. sasuke bilang bahwa hubungannya dengan naruto sudah berakhir. sasuke jadi sangat pendiam. apakah benar?" kata Itachi khawatir.

"Oh jadi it— _BRUUSSSSHHH,_"

"Kyuu? ada apa? apa kau baik baik saja?" kata Itachi dengan nada sedikit tinggi tapi lembut~

"Go—gomen tachi. aku tersedak jus jeruk naru-chan" kata Kyuubi yang masih di sertai suara terbatuk batuk.

"Bwhahahhahahaha. Dasar Rubah. itulah karma untukmu karena meminum jus naruto," kata Itachi yang di iringi suara tertawa yang mengerikan *author di buang ke dasar laut*

"HUH! itu juga salahmu keriput! aku hanya mencoba nya sedikit!" elak Kyuubi membela.

"Jadi, bagaimana? kurasa sasuke masih mencintai naruto," kata Itachi lemah.

"Biar aku yang urusi naruto, kau urusi saja adikmu yang mesum itu," kata Kyuu tegas

"Baiklah, beri aku kabar tentang naruto, aku harus pergi," kata Itachi

"..."

"Kyuu?"

TUUUT TUUUT TUUT

"KYUUBI BODOH! RUBAH PANUAN! MANA CIUMAN PENUTUPNYAA! MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ucap Itachi berteriak histeris karena tak mendapat ciuman penutup nya dari Kyuubi. POOR ITACHI.

XXX

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, memegang gagang pintu dengan kasar, lalu menutupnya dengan keras. kemudian sasuke duduk di tepi kasur ukuran king size nya, melirik sekilas foto dirinya dengan naruto saat mereka pertama jadian, dengan naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya keatas sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan sasuke, tersenyum— ya. tersenyum tulus untuk naruto. walau naruto tak pernah tau bahwa di foto itu sasuke tersenyum, bahkan uchiha bungsu ini tau, naruto tak akan pernah melihat foto yang dia pajang itu.

"Kau melelahkan sekali dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat langit langit kamar atasnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini dobe," tanya Sasuke sinting pada langit kamarnya. Saat sasuke sibuk melamun. tanpa sadar kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali pada benaknya

**FLASHBACK ON [SASUKE UCHIHA]**

_06:01AM_

-pip- -pip -pip-

Suara handphone Sasuke yang bergetar di meja kecilnya. sasuke meraih handphone nya, kemudian tersenyum karena melihat siapa yang pagi pagi meng-Emailnya, tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto—kekasih sasuke.

Sasuke berfikir bahwa email yang ia dapat, hanyalah gombalan pagi sang kekasih. Sasuke terkekeh membayangkan gombalan apa lagi yang ia dapat dari kekasinya. tanpa pikir panjang, sasuke membukanya, membacanya—

Kemudian— sasuke membacanya [Lagi].

**To : Sasuteme**

**From : Narudobe**

**Hay uchiha sasuke, ternyata benar. waktu yang dari dulu kutakuti akhirnya datang. kurasa sebaiknya memang begini. kita akhiri saja. jangan temui aku lagi. aku tak apa.**

**Narudobe, _MANTAN KEKASIHMU—_**

Sasuke geram dengan apa yang ia baca, _'pagi pagi begini mau bercanda? tak akan ku maafkan kau dobe'_ ucap sasuke dalam hati. sasuke yang mencoba tenang membanting handphone-nya, melemparnya, lalu mengenakan jaket dan celana panjangnya. berjalan menuju garasi lalu mengendarai mobilnya ke kediaman Namikaze.

**FLASHBACK OFF [SASUKE UCHIHA]**

Sasuke mengacak acak rambut surai blue dark nya dengan frustasi. kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. sasuke yang tak bisa membendung perasaannya, menangis di bawah shower yang menghujaninya dengan air dingin. mencoba mencari solusi untuk masalahnya, _"Khukhukhukhu... kau tetap milikku dobe-ku sayang"_ ucap Sasuke sinting. sasuke mempercepat durasi mandi-nya. kemudian memakai piyama biru tua, lalu tidur di kasur king size nya.

XXX

**Sedangkan di KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI**

Seorang lelaki dengan surai rambut pirang jabrik, tiga garis halus di pipi, serta kulit tan, sedang menangis tersendu di kamarnya. ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke— orang yang ia sayang dari kecil, berpura pura menyayanginya, padahal jika naruto tau bahwa sasuke itu _straight_ pasti naruto tak akan memaksakan perasaan hati sasuke.

"Te—teme.. aku merindukanmu" ucap naruto dengan isak tangis di sela sela ucapannya.

"Kenapa dari dulu kau tak bilang padaku jika kau menyukai Haruno Sakura?" tanya naruto pada foto wallpaper yang bergambar saat sasuke sedang tersenyum— yah, walau senyumnya mesum sih. hihihi *DI CHIDORI* *tepar*

"Kau tau, aku sangat sakit sewaktu membaca Email dari Sakura," cicit naruto yang tetap dengan isak tangis di sela sela ucapannya.

"Kenapa teme? kenapa?" begitu seterusnya ucap naruto hingga ia tertidur pada kasur king size nya.

**FLASHBACK ON [NARUTO UZUMAKI]**

**To : Naruto Uzumaki**

**From: Sakura Haruno**

**Naru.. kau tau, sebenarnya sasuke itu suka kepadaku. hanya saja dia tak ingin membuatmu sakit. dia itu straight! kumohon naruto.. lepaskan sasuke, biarkan dia straight, dia bukan gay, dia sebenarnya membencimu. kau itu berisik dan manja. sifatnya sangat bertolak denganmu. kau juga tau kan naruto. bahwa aku suka sasuke dari kecil, sama sepertimu, tapi setidaknya kau beri aku kesempatan untuknya. ini juga untuk kebaikannya. kalau dia bahagia, kau juga bahagia. Iya kan, na ru to ?**

Naruto hanya mencoba untuk tegar, mengerti sasuke yang ternyata straight. _'jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura pura sasuke?'_ miris hati Naruto. Naruto menimbang nimbang, apakah ia benar akan melepaskannya atau tidak. _'tetapi kata sakura ada benarnya' _batin Naruto dalam hati. Naruto yang sangat terpukul karena ternyata semuanya hanya kebahagiaan belaka, tiba tiba saja jatuh terduduk di samping kasur king size-nya, menangis meraung raung agar ia melepaskan sasuke dari dirinya. _'aku tak boleh egois, aku juga ingin sasuke bahagia,' _dengan cepat Naruto meraih handphone-nya, mencari contac yang bertuliskan 'Sasuteme', lalu meng- Email nya :

**To : Sasuteme**

**From : Narudobe**

**Hay uchiha sasuke, ternyata benar. waktu yang dari dulu kutakuti akhirnya datang. kurasa sebaiknya memang begini. kita akhiri saja. jangan temui aku lagi. aku tak apa.**

**Narudobe, _MANTAN KEKASIHMU—_**

Setelah mengetik email tersebut, tangannya bergetar, tak rela untuk me 'send' nya pada sasuke. dengan tegar hati, Naruto mengirimnya, kemudian menangis meraung kembali. _'sungguh amat menyedihkan aku ini, ternyata selama ini dia tersiksa? Naruto bodoh, harusnya kau membahagiakannya. bukan membuatnya tambah susah begini' _ucap hati kecil naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah karena sudah satu jam, sasuke tidak membalas Emailnya._ 'mungkin sekarang dia sedang kencang dengan sakura atau mungkin juga dia sedang berpesta karena aku sudah melepasnya' _begitulah batin Naruto yang was was. sibuk dengan pikirannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF [NARUTO UZUMAKI]**

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian yang menimpa nya tadi pagi. Naruto yang ingin menenangkan diri, membuka jendela kamarnya. menghirup aroma udara segar yang menyatu dengan wangi kamarnya.

"Ku rasa kau bahagia kan sasuke?" senyum Naruto pada langit luar yang biru seperti matanya. awan bergerak seakan mengerti suasana hati Naruto saat ini.

XXX

_Keesokan harinya._

Seperti biasa, Sasuke yang tak ingin telinga-nya menjadi tuli seketika, memasang Earphone yang melingkar di belakang kepalanya.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNN"

"SASUKE-SAMAAAAAAAA AKU RINDU PADAMUUUUUUU"

"KYAAAAAA, SASUKE-KUN MAKIN TAMPAN DENGAN EARPHONE ITUUUU" kata salah seorang gadis yang kemudian pingsan di tempat. *dor*

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar di bibir manis uchiha sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LIHATLAHH! DIA MENOLEH KEPADAKU!" kata salah seorang gadis yang tadinya pingsan menjadi loncat loncat kayak kodok loncat di iklan sosis nugget kalo gak salah. *author di masukin ke jamban sama para fans girl sasuke* *tepar[lagi]* abaikan, kembali ke sasuke.

Sasuke? hanya serius mendengar lagu _'Paradise of light and shadow—Duo Kagamine [LenRin]'._ Setelah sampai ke kelas nya. Sasuke melepas earphone nya.

Sasuke bingung. harusnya sekarang ia duduk dengan Narudobe.

Tapi...

Kenapa Narudobe duduk dengan gaara? Kenapa dia malah duduk dengan Haruno Sakura? Yang notabene termasuk salah satu Fans girl nya yang —_gila. _dengan sigap sasuke mengambil tas gaara, melemparnya ke bangku sebelah sakura.

"Apa apaan sih?" ucap Gaara yang sebal karena tingkah sang ketua kelasnya.

"HN! kau yang apa apaan, seharusnya aku duduk dengan dobe hari ini. menyingkir lah" kata Sasuke dingin dengan deathglare nya.

Gaara yang tak mau mencari masalah dengan ketua kelas, segera pindah duduk di samping sakura. sebenarnya ini bukan keinginan gaara, karena Naruto memaksanya untuk duduk di sampingnya hari ini. Naruto yang akhirnya duduk dengan Sasuke merasa gemetar. ia gugup. gugup sekali, seperti saat Naruto pertama kali bertemu Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak uchiha-san" jawab Naruto dengan senyum garingnya. takut, itulah yang di rasa Naruto sekarang.

"Jangan panggil uchiha-san. panggil saja Sasuke" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Yosh! Sasuke" kata Naruto dengan senyumnya, ternyata Sasuke tidak apa apa. Naruto senang. Naruto mengira, mereka tidak akan pernah bicara untuk selamanya.

"Hn" kata Sasuke dengan datar tanpa melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum. miris, itulah yang sasuke rasakan. kenapa dia senang? dia senang hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir? _'tidak secepat itu dobe! khukhukhukhu..'_

XXX

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan sakura tiba tiba telepon sasuke berdering.

"Hn, ada apa baka-aniki?"

_'Aku sudah menemukannya. dia berada tepat di sebelahmu'_ ucap Itachi di lain telepon.

Mata onxy sasuke kian membulat sempurna. jadi ini semua gara gara gadis di sampingnya. seketika sasuke berhenti. menunggu Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah yang tertutup poni rambut kuningnya.

**NARUTO POV**

_'hey naruto. lihatlah mereka berdua yang berjalan mesra di depanmu. haruno sakura, gadis putri sekolah berjalan dengan pangeran sekolah, sasuke. bukankah cocok'_ 'ugh_ mereka tidak cocok! lebih pantas aku yang berjalan dengan teme itu!' 'kau egois naruto! kau egois!' 'aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. aku hanya... mencintainya. itu saja' 'jika kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau bahagia untuknya' _Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba tiba di menabrak seseorang.

"Ano, gomen menabrakmu," kata Naruto kepada orang di depannya tanpa mendongak-kan kepalanya.

"Hn"

_'EH? trademark inii...' _sontak Naruto langsung mendongak-kan kepalanya. uwalaa~ terlihatlah wajah tampan dengan mata onyx kelamnya yang menawan.

Seketika ...

*BLUSH* wajah Naruto memanas, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah lain, agar tak tampak semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah tannya.

"EHEHE gomen Sasuke, aku tidak melihatmu tadi" cengir Naruto.

"Kau selalu melihatku" kata Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto makin memerah.

"Ba—baka. cepat antar sakura, dia sudah menunggumu di gerbang" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk gerbang sekolah.

"Bukan dia yang akan ku ajak pulang" kata Sasuke senyum mesum, menggendong Naruto ala Bridal style.

"AP—APAAAA?! TURUNKAN AKU TEMEE!" seketika Naruto menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _Teme_. yah satu sekolah pun tau bahwa panggilan sayang Naruto kepada Sasuke itu _Teme._

"Kau harus membayar ini semua dobe," ucap Sasuke menggoda tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto? hanya merinding disko sambil membayangkan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke terhadapnya.

CUP.

Naruto melongo. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat milik Naruto. Naruto masih belum sadar.

Akhirnya...

"PUAAHHH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEMEEEEE~?!" ucap Naruto berteriak seakan akan di perkosa oleh Sasuke. *di chidori* *tepar [lagilagi]*

"Ayo pulang Dobe—Anata" blush, blush sekarang. wajah Naruto bagaikan apel yang udah busuk karena saking merahnya. *di rasengan*

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—MPHHHHH!~" ucapan Naruto di bungkam bibir manis Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap mencium dobe-nya sambil menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sakura? NANGIS DARAH. NGWAHAHHAHA *smirk* *di lempar kakash sandal*

**END.**

* * *

**Omake**

_KAMAR NARUTO UZUMAKI_

"Jadi, Email dari sakura itu tidak benar?"

"Hn"

"Kau tau,aku sangat merindukanmu teme," kata Naruto lirih

"Baru satu hari dobe," kata Sasuke menggoda.

"YA! satu hari yang lama," dengus Naruto.

"Kalau kau merindukanku, sebaiknya cepat kita lakukan, sebelum kau berubah pikiran," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke pangkuannya.

"Melaku— TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK JANGAN LA—MPHHHHHH?!~" oke. Naruto menyesal karena menggoda Sasuke. tanggung aja tuh si mesum. Poor Naruto.

XXX

Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sedang berduaan sambil berpegangan tangan tiba tiba mendengar jeritan sang bungsu namikaze.

"NARU KAU TIDA— EH?!" kata Kyuubi yang kemudia di potong karena Itachi sekarang menciumi leher Kyuubi.

"Sebaiknya biarkan mereka. kau milikku Kyuu~" kata Itachi dengan suara parau menggodanya.

"NGGHHH?!~"

Oke POOR DUO NAMIKAZE.

END.

Hello vee balik lagi sama fic ke 3 yang gaje+ abal ini gommen minna ( _ _ ) *bungkuk bungkuk*

Maap kalo disini duo uchiha sama duo namikaze nya jadi OOC :

maap juga karena fic yang ke 2 vee kemarin itu ga cantumin orang yg inspirasi vee, vee ga tau sumpah *di todong pistol*

maap yg sebesar besarnya ya minna *mojok dinding*

Yosh! semoga kalian suka Oneeshoot ini dari vee sekian!

EH SENPAIIIIIII *lambai tangan ke senpai*

REVIEEW YAAAAAAA! ada di bawah nih ._.V ARIGATOU *cium satu satu*


End file.
